A Warrior's Last Stand
by YamiChaos27
Summary: When a warrior vows to protect his family, he puts everything on the line. Watch as a father does everything in his power to ensure his daughter's safety. Early Birthday Gift to Kristen Verne, author of 'Kingdom Hearts 3: Final Stand' and 'Their Lives Before'. Oneshot.


**A/N: I was going to post this on the birthday of one of my favorite fellow fanfic writers. But writing this got me so excited that I just couldn't wait. So, Happy Early Birthday, Kristen Verne! I thought I'd give you a little One Shot as a present. Now this One Shot is something I had requested once before, but I thought I do it myself and see what you think of it. I thought it'd be the least I could do, for using some of my ideas in your story and surpassing my expectations with them. This is basically how I picture The Flowers Fade chapter of ****Their Lives Before**** went from Kaname's point of view. Now Kris, it's completely up to you whether you want to consider this canon to your story or make your own version of this some other time.**

**Those of you who don't know, this one shot is based on Kristen Verne's story, ****Kingdom Hearts 3: Final Stand****, and more directly her collection of one shot backstories, ****Their Lives Before****. I also apologize for the writing of this One Shot not matching Kris's stories.**

**Disclaimers: **

**-Kaname and Rimi Mae belong to Kris.**

**-Since this is a different point of view of another story it should come as no surprise that some parts of this story was copied from of Kris's ****Their Lives Before****.**

**-I own nothing...except my OC, Sasuke Kazekiri.**

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Warrior's Last Stand<strong>

* * *

><p>Radiant Garden, known as the Capitol of the Realm of Light, was a relatively peaceful place. Such a beautiful town, with an elegant castle, and fields of lovely flowers. However, a dark shadow was about to eclipse this glorious town. None knew this better than the Captain of the Palace Guard, Kaname Mae. One thing the auburn haired swordsman was known for was his sharp instincts. He could sense trouble coming from miles away. For a couple months now, he could sense a storm coming, and that feeling was far stronger today than it ever had been before.<p>

But he couldn't dwell that right now, as he was busy in front of the palace entrance, supervising the training of three teenaged swordsman. One had short brown hair, brown eyes, and held a Revolver Gunblade, Squall Leonhart. One had spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and held a large Buster Sword, Cloud Strife. The last one was his personal apprentice. A boy with neck-length black hair, green eyes, and wielded a katana that had a wider blade than normal, christened Moon Cutter. The boy's name was Sasuke Kazekiri. He was by far the best student he's ever trained.

They were having a two-on-one fight with Squall and Cloud against Sasuke. The duo's teamwork did prove a challenge, but in the end Sasuke won. Now Squall and Cloud lied on the ground, while Sasuke kneeled on one knee, all three of them panting from exhaustion.

Kaname clapped his hands with a smile. "Very good, you three. You held up quite well, Sasuke. You're proving to be quite the promising disciple."

"I...do my best...Master Kaname," replied Sasuke.

"And Squall and Cloud. You two are improving quite well. Not only in individual strength, but in teamwork as well. I could see you actually giving Sasuke a run for his munny."

"Hmph. Still haven't beat him once though." grumbled Squall.

"It was a good fight though," said Cloud.

"You three are performing splendidly for a bunch of teenagers," said Kaname. "At this rate, you'll be joining the Guard in no time." Kaname then noticed a pair of familiar faces walking out of the castle. "Take a ten minute break," he ordered his students as he began to approached the duo. One was a teenaged boy with fire red hair and green eyes, Lea Fahrenheit, a friend of the family's. And on Lea's shoulders was a little girl with crimson red hair and indigo eyes, Kairi Mae, Kaname's daughter.

"Lea!" Kaname called as he approached, causing the boy to turn to him.

"Daddy!" the little girl said with a smile.

"You two heading into town?" the Guard Captain asked.

"Yes sir," answered Lea.

Kaname smiled at the two. "Sorry you had to give up your Saturday, but my mother had a doctor's appointment."

"It's fine," Lea gladly assured. "I like hanging with Kairi. She's a lot of fun! Sometimes even Miss Sakura lets me come over to play with her."

Kairi nodded, "Grandma Sakura likes Lea!"

"I'm sure she does," said Kaname as he pull some munny from his pocket and handed them to Lea. "this for the ice cream that I know you'll get."

"Thank you sir!" said Lea.

Kaname gave them one last smile before returning to his resting students. As he walked back he looked back at his daughter as she and Lea went into town. One thing both he and his wife, Rimi, agreed on was that Kairi was the best thing that's even happened to them. She was their pride and joy, for more reasons than one. Ever since Kairi was born, Kaname could sense an unusually strong light within her, and couldn't sense any darkness. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but as time went on, that feeling hasn't changed. Then Rimi told him about an old legend she read, about seven maidens who possess hearts of pure light, not even the slightest touch of darkness. It was then that they both believed that their own daughter was one of them. That belief was later confirmed by a King from another world who had recently visited.

Speaking of, that same King had also backed up Kairi's story about being saved by a Keyblade Master by the name Aqua during the attack of the red-eyed monsters more than a year ago. Kaname had felt guilty for not being there to protect his little girl and had wanted to thank this Aqua for going out of her way to protect her in his stead. Unfortunately he was told that the master had disappeared around the same time the red-eyes, which the King called Unversed, stopped appearing. Although he has never met her, he hoped she was alright.

Back to Kairi, however, with this sense of foreboding Kaname had been having, he had become even more concerned about his daughter. Whatever was coming, he had a feeling it would destroy Radiant Garden. He feared for Kairi's safety. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do.

For the rest of the day, he continued to train Squall, Cloud and Sasuke. As evening approached, Kaname ended their session, and Squall and Cloud went home. Sasuke, however, stayed behind after noticing his master staring at the sky, looking in deep thought.

"Master Kaname?" the apprentice asked. "Are you alright?"

Kaname took a minute before answering. "It's nothing that needs concern."

"...Is it about that feeling you've been having lately?"

The Guard Captain sighed. The only person other than his wife that he told about his senses of foreboding was his apprentice. He figured the less who knew the better, not wanting to cause a panic. But if there was anyone he thought deserved to know what his instincts have been telling him, it was the very person he's been preparing for the hard life of a warrior. "The feeling has been a lot stronger today." he answered. "Something tells me a crisis is coming. A crisis that'll destroy this town. And it's gonna happen very soon. And I fear it's inevitable. I just wish I knew what it was."

"You think that mysterious Xehanort guy might have something to do with it?" asked Sasuke.

Kaname's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. Ever since Xehanort was taken in as one of Ansem's research apprentices, he always had a bad feeling about the man. Something told him that he was not what he seemed. There was also something strange about his darkness: it kept fluctuating from not that much to a whole lot, like there was some kind of internal struggle within his heart. The Guard Captain kept it to himself, hoping Xehanort wouldn't be a danger. But lately his darkness has felt stronger than ever. There was a containment breach in the laboratory last month, involving black creatures with soulless yellow eyes, that was no doubt Xehanort's fault. But what made him the most angry was the way he caught Xehanort eying his daughter, like he had plans for her. He even noticed how his mere presence seems to make her shudder in fear.

"Who knows?" Kaname replied to his pupil. "My instincts can only tell me so much. But it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

Sasuke then placed his palm on his chest in a respectful manner. "Master Kaname! Whatever crisis befalls our land I assure I will stand by your side and fight with you to the end."

"No," Kaname said firmly. "You won't be by my side."

"Sir?"

"You will be in town helping to evacuate as many people as you can. I will be in the castle, evacuating my family."

"B-but Master! I want to fight with you! I can help you! You know I'm strong enough!"

"It's not about how strong you are. Our duty as soldiers is to protect the innocent. Protect the people of this town. I have a family that takes top priority for me." Kaname walked up to Sasuke and placed his hand on his pupil's shoulder. "I'm counting on you. When the storm comes, you will gather Squall and Cloud, and evacuate as many citizens as you can. Will you do that for me?"

"I...I will." Sasuke answered reluctantly.

"Good. Now go home and get some rest." Sasuke nodded and started to walk away, but was halted by his master saying. "Sasuke...whatever happens I just want you to know it's been an honor having you as my apprentice. You are the best student I've ever train."

After a brief pause, Sasuke turn his head toward Kaname and said, "As it's been an honor having you as my master. There's no better teacher than the best swordsman in the Guard."

Just as Sasuke left, one of Ansem's research apprentices, Even, approached. "Sir Kaname. Master Ansem has summoned you."

* * *

><p>Kaname arrived in Ansem's study to find not only Ansem the Wise, but his own wife, Rimi, sitting across from her uncle. Her being His Lordships niece, it was no surprise this was something he want to discuss with the both of them. Once Kaname took his seat next to Rimi, Ansem proceeded to explain how he began conducting research on the workings of the heart. It was out of good intentions but recently he's been feeling regret for having started this. He explains how his apprentices led by Xehanort have been conducting immoral experiments behind his back. The containment breach with the yellow-eyed creatures, the Heartless as he called them. Those creatures were human test subjects whose hearts had collapsed as a result of Xehanort's tampering. Ansem had soon forbad them from going further, but it seemed his demand fell on deaf ears, as they hadn't stopped. He even showed the couple the Reports that Xehanort wrote under Ansem's name.<p>

"I'm telling you all this because I feel I cannot hide this anymore." Ansem said guiltily. "If they continue with this, then I fear something terrible is going to happen. All this because of my research."

Kaname and Rimi had listen intently. Rimi's expression was that of worry, while Kaname's was that of anger. The couple looked at each other and as if reading each other's mind they nodded. Kaname looked back at Ansem and said, "My Lord. There's something about Xehanort that I need to tell you. The since day you took him in, I never had a good feeling about him. I could feel the darkness acting awfully strangely, like it couldn't decide whether to be smaller or larger."

"Truly?" asked Ansem.

"I kept quiet about it because I didn't know what to make of it, nor did I want to jump to conclusions and make accusations. Though in hindsight I guess I should've said something from the start. Regardless, I never trusted him. My instincts kept telling he was not what he seemed. But recently his darkness has felt a lot stronger."

"I see," Ansem turned to his niece. "And he told you about this?"

"I sorry, Uncle," said Rimi. "We didn't want you to be angry at our suspicion."

"I've also seen the way he looks at Kairi." Kaname continued. "He had a particular interest in her. He knows. He knows about her heart of pure light. I can imagine what he has in mind when he looks at her." The swordsman the pounded his fist onto Ansem's desk. "Like using her for his sick experiments for example!" he shouted.

There was a moment of silence between them. Soon, Ansem came to a decision. "This has to stop now," he said firmly. "Tonight, I will confront my apprentices and demand that they cease this at once! I'll throw a wrench into the machinery if I have to!"

"You do that." replied Kaname. "But I must warn you. I've had this ominous feeling for a couple months, and it's been exceptionally strong all day today. My instincts have never failed me before. There's a storm coming. And very soon too. I fear it will bring disaster to Radiant Garden. I also fear that Xehanort may have something to do with it. And I swear on Dawn's Might that if he so much as lays a hand on my daughter," he pulled his long katana out of its scabbard for emphasis. "I'll cut it off myself!"

As soon as the Guard Captain sheathed his sword, the door opened. They looked to see Lea walking in, carrying a sleeping Kairi on his back. "Hi everybody," the boy said.

"What'd ya do to tire her out so much?" asked Rimi.

Lea smiled and said, "Not my fault. She insisted on playing Hide-and-Seek, Dragon Fighter, and her favorite, Tag. After ten rounds of Hide-and-Seek, four rounds of Dragon Fighter, and seven rounds of Tag, she tired herself out."

Kaname got up and took Kairi off Lea's back. He smooth his sleeping daughters hair as he held her in his arms. "Lea, thank you for watching her."

"No problem!" Lea said as he left the room.

Kaname then looked to his wife. "I'll put her to bed." Rimi nodded as her husband walked out of the study.

Kaname carried Kairi to their family apartment within the palace. He took her into her dimly lit room and laid her to bed. He tucked her into her covers as he whisper, "Goodnight, Sweetheart." He planted a kiss on his daughters forehead and left the room.

As he made his way back to Ansem's Study, his mind drifted to his daughter. After what he heard, he grew even more fearful for her. He didn't know what was coming, but he had a feeling he would need to get her out of this place at any cost. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as she was safe. He remembered Kairi mentioning Aqua placing a spell of protection on her. He greatly hoped that if all else fails that spell would take her someplace safe.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kaname stood in the living room. He was unable to sleep, as his instinct kept nagging in his mind. He looked at the katana strapped to his waist, Dawn's Might, a family heirloom from Rimi's side that stood for protection. Ansem the Wise had given this to him when he approved of his relationship with his niece. Any man who held this blade made a promise to protect the woman he loved, and by extension, their children as well. It was a big responsibility; a heavy burden he was more than willing to bear. This sword was a symbol of Kaname's resolve to protect his family no matter what the cost.<p>

"You okay, Honey?" Kaname looked to see his wife walk up to him.

"I'm worried, Rimi," the swordsman admitted. "Worried about what's coming. Worried about our family."

"I'm worried, too," replied Rimi. "Things haven't been the same since Xehanort showed up. I wish we could go back to our happy and worry free times. But now even I can sense that things are turning grim."

"Still, regardless of what comes, I know one thing for sure," Kaname said with conviction. "Our daughter's safety is top priority. I'm willing do whatever it takes to ensure that she's safe from the likes of Xehanort. Whatever the price, I'm willing to pay it."

Rimi embraced her husband. "As am I."

"Rimi?"

"Kairi is a very special girl. As one of the Princesses of Heart, she's more important to the worlds than either of us." Rimi started shedding a few tears. "I love her so much. I don't care what happens to me. As long as she's safe from the darkness, that's all that matters to me."

Hearing that, Kaname returned his wife's embrace. Knowing that she too was willing to put her own life on the line for Kairi, while it made him more concerned for Rimi, it did lift some of the weight off his shoulders. "You're braver than I thought, My Dear. Thank you."

Rimi smiled at her husband. "Never underestimate a mother when her young is in danger."

Suddenly a dreadful sensation overcame Kaname. He broke from the embrace and rush to look out the window. When he looked up he gasped, for there was a large orb of darkness in the night sky.

Rimi looked out as well, and had the same reaction. "Wh-what is that?!" she asked.

Instead of answering, the Guard Captain just said firmly, "Rimi, get Kairi, now!"

Without question or hesitation, Rimi ran into Kairi's room. Moment she open the bedroom door, black shadowy creatures with soul piercing gold eyes appeared in the living room. "Heartless!" Kaname exclaimed as he drew Dawn's Might and began cutting the monsters down.

"KANAME!" he heard Rimi shout from Kairi's room.

Wasting no time, he rushed into the room and sliced the Heartless that had Rimi and Kairi cornered to ribbons. "Come on!" he shouted as he pulled Rimi, with Kairi in her arms out of the apartment.

The palace corridors were crawling with Heartless. "Stay close!" Kaname said as he attacked the swarm while Rimi followed behind him, carrying Kairi, who held onto her mother tightly in fear. As they continued, the Heartless began growing bigger and stronger. One that stood three feet up dodged the swordsman's strike and scratched his head with its claws.

"Kaname!" Rimi shouted.

As blood trickled down his face, Kaname cut down the Heartless that attacked him before turning with a slight smile. "I'm alright..."

As they continued through the corridor, one Heartless appeared behind the swordsman and slashed his wife in the side. "Ahh!" Rimi cried in pain as she fell to her knees.

The scream caught Kaname's attention. Enraged, he slice the Heartless that hurt his wife in half. He then helped her to her feet. He look at her wound as blood began to pour out. He grew concerned. Neither of them new any healing magic, and this was a serious wound.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked a worried Kairi.

Rimi clasped her wound as she forced a smile. "I'm fine, Sweetie..."

Kaname worried about his wife but knew they couldn't stop now. He led them to an open area with only one exit. Rimi was losing a lot of blood and strength, so they stopped as she fell to her knees and set Kairi down.

The little girl stared up at her parents with fearful eyes. "Are we gonna be okay?" she asked.

"You'll be fine..." answered Rimi.

"That's not what I asked..." Kairi was smarter than they expected.

Kaname put his hand on his daughter's chin. "Kairi... I need you to be very brave." He locked eyes with his wife. Remembering what they said to each other earlier, they shared a silent understanding. He looked back at Kairi and said, "Go on and run ahead. We'll be right behind you." The girl didn't move. "Kairi, please do this for us. We don't want you to get hurt."

"...Yes Daddy..." Kairi took a few steps back and went to the only exit in the room.

As soon as the girl step out of the room, Rimi then rasied her hand and casted a barrier spell, sealing Kairi out of the room. Just as the barrier was put up, more Heartless swarmed in and Kaname started cutting them down.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girl pressed her hands against the barrier. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry darling..." Rimi said sorrowfully. As she turned towards her husband, one of the Heartless launched itself at her and scratched her forehead. Kaname quickly dispatched this Hearltess afterward, but blood poured down the woman's face, blinding her.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kairi shouted.

Kaname continued to dispatch the Heartless, but some of them have been landing some lucky strikes.

"Mrs. Mae!" called a voice from behind the barrier. Kaname recognized it but kept his focus on the Heartless, while Rimi wiped the blood from her eyes and looked to see Lea behind Kairi. She smiled at the boy. "I'll get your daughter out of here!" Lea said. "Don't worry!"

Kaname turned his head toward the exit and shouted, "Lea! You better keep her safe!"

"I will!" Leah said as he pick Kairi up and carried her away from here, all the while Kairi continued to cry out to her parents.

As Kairi faded from view, Kaname and Rimi silently wished for their daughter's safety. Kaname then struck a few more creatures down, but more just kept coming. The swordsman then decided to pull out all the stops. He proceeded to gather his energy and focus it onto Dawn's Might.

Rimi's magic ability was limited, especially with her wounds, but this much she could still do. She gathered her energy into her palm, before raising and calling out, **"****Bind!"** In a flash, every Heartless in the room was paralyzed on the spot.

That was the opening Kaname needed. His sword glowed a blue light. He pulled his sword back and shouted, **"Smite of Dawn!"** He swung his sword and there was a blinding flash. At first it seemed like nothing happened, until each Heartless bursted into smoke one-by-one. Soon the entire room was cleared of Heartless.

Drained of a lot of energy, Kaname dropped to his knees, panting from exhaustion. However he was brought out of his rest by the sound of a woman's gasp and what sounded like an impalement threw flesh. He turned around and looked in horror at the site of his kneeling wife with a sword stabbed threw her heart from behind. Her blue diamond broach, spattered in blood, was ripped off her dress by the sword. Kaname froze as he watched the sword slide out of Rimi's body as she fell lifeless onto the ground. The Guard Captain, even though he was prepare for something like this since the storm began, couldn't help but shed a tear at his now dead wife.

"Such a pity," the attacker said. "And she was so beautiful too."

Kaname looked at the attacker and his shock turned into anger, unsurprised by who it was. "Xehanort!" he growled at the silver haired man in front of him. "I will never forgive you for this!"

"As if that matters," Xehanort replied. "You will be joining her soon. And once I'm done with you, your pretty little daughter will be mine."

Hearing that enraged Kaname. "Don't you dare touch her!" he shouted as he charged at the evil man in front of him.

The two of them clashed swords vigorously. After a few clangs they soon locked blades.

"I should've warned Ansem about you from the beginning!" exclaimed Kaname. "I always knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"That's what I always hated about you, Kaname," said Xehanort. "Your instincts are just too good." He then unleashed a dark flame from his palm into Kamame's chest, launching him away.

Kaname grunted as he struggled to get up, clutching his burnt chest.

"Still," Xehanort continued. "you are a warrior of very high regard." He stabbed the sword he was holding into the ground next to him. "Therefore, it's only fitting that you fall to a weapon of high regard." Darkness bursted in his hand and when it subsided, he was carrying a different weapon.

Kaname gasped at the new weapon. Though demonic in appearance, there was no mistaking its basic structure. "A...K-Keyblade? H-how?"

"I've always had this power," explained Xehanort. "Until I regain my lost memories I was simply unable to call upon it."

Kaname gave Xehanort an angry questioning look. "Who? Who are you?!"

"I have quite a few names, actually. My heart was once refered to as Keyblade Master Xehanort. This vessel that now carries me once held the name Terra. But as of now, I would much prefer it if you called me...Ansem, Seeker of Darkness."

Kaname took a minute to let what he said sink in. The talk about his heart having one name, and his body having another; the 'internal struggle' he sensed in this man's heart before suddenly made sense. "What kind of man are you?!" the Guard Captain shouted. "You shame your title as Keyblade Master, you steal the body of another man, and now you have the nerve to defile your mentor's name by claiming it as your own, along with such a dreadful title? What did Ansem, the man who took you in when you were injured and without any memories, mean to you!?"

"I must admit," said Xehanort. "Serving under him had its uses. The knowledge I've gained from him, our research, and my experiments. It will all prove useful to me in my ambitions."

"Just what do you stand to gain?!"

"Kingdom Hearts...The heart of all worlds. Once Kingdom Hearts is in my grasp, I will remake the all worlds in my own image. I will librate them from the tyranny of light and restore the balance of light and darkness to what it should be."

Kaname clutched his sword tightly. "You fool!" he shouted. "Such power is too great for any one man. Continue in this endeavor, and you will only drown the worlds in darkness! Ending all existence!"

Xehanort chuckled. "Ah, but you're the fool. Darkness is not an ending, but a beginning. When we are born, we emerge from a world of darkness into a world of light, do we not? All worlds begin in darkness, and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows. Consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came! You see...darkness is the hearts true essence."

"Are you done talking?" Kaname asked calmly.

"What?"

The Guard Captain closed his eyes, remembering the story his mother use to tell him when he was a boy. "Light and Darkness are two side of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. And no matter how deep the darkness there will always be a light shining within, a light that never goes out." He reopened his eyes. "If you truly believe that darkness alone is the hearts true essence, then you don't understand a thing. If that were the case, I doubt there would be hearts of pure light. You say you want to restore balance, but from where I'm standing, YOU are the one who's disrupting it right now!"

"I'm waisting my time and breath with you." Xehanort said stoically. "To obtain what I desire, I'll need all the pieces of the puzzle. And your daughter, one of the Princess of Heart, is one of many pieces of that puzzle."

Kaname readied Dawn's Might. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

Xehanort chuckled again. "Your courage is to be admired. But look at yourself. Great swordsman or not, you're in awfully lousy shape to fight. Do you really think you have a chance to defeat me?"

Kaname couldn't deny that. He was exhausted from his fight against the Heartless. He was losing a lot of blood from his wounds. His chest was still burning from Xehanort's dark fire blast. Kaname was indeed in bad shape. The odds of winning this fight were against him. But he couldn't let that stop him. "When the lives of those I love are on the line, I never run away. I live to protect my family." He looked at his katana. "That was the duty I was charged with when this blade, Dawn's Might, was bestowed upon me." He then looked to his dead wife. "Although I've failed one member, as long as I still have family, and as long as I'm still breathing, I will fight to protect them, no matter what the cost. That was the promise I made, and I have no intention of breaking it." He took a deep breath as he glared at Xehanort. "And for that reason, I will bet everything I've got...to take you down!"

With that, Kaname gathers all the energy he could muster. A blue aura surrounded him, and his blade glowed brightly. Xehanort just smiled as he gather his darkness, surrounding himself in a black aura. Soon the two charged at each other and started clashing, Kaname's katana against Xehanort's Keyblade. At first they seemed evenly matched, but soon Kaname felt himself reaching his limit. It was all or nothing now.

He focused his energy onto his sword and called out, **"Smite of Dawn!"** and dashed toward his enemy with his glowing sword in hand, aiming to ended this with one last strike.

...

But the next thing he knew, he found himself with his stomach cut clean open. A lot of blood spilled from his stomach. Kaname dropped his sword as he felt onto the ground coughing up more blood. His sword became soaked in the pool of blood that began to form.

"How the mighty have fallen," Xehanort said as he stood over the fallen warrior. He dismissed his Keyblade. "If you hadn't been so strong willed, you would've proven useful to me." Xehanort picked up Dawn's Might, then walked over to Rimi's body and picked up her broach. "These shall break the Princess's spirit." Finally, he grabbed the sword he used to murder the woman and he vanish.

The dying swordsman, with the last of his strength, slowly crawled over to his dead wife. He place his hand on top of Rimi's and relaxed. A few tears fell from his eyes. He then smiled contently, as his eyes closed.

_Rimi, my love. I'm sorry you had to die before me. But I'll be joining you soon._

_Lord Ansem the Wise. I'm sorry I failed to keep my promise to protect your niece._

_Mother. Thank you for all you've taught me about the meaning of life._

_Aqua. Whoever you are, wherever you are. I hope your spell ensures Kairi's safety._

_Lea. Please protect my daughter as best as you can._

_Sasuke, my cherished apprentice. Be strong. You're a gifted swordsman. Put that gift to good use. I know you'll become a fine warrior someday._

_Kairi...Kairi Sakura Mae, my beloved daughter. Forgive me, but you mother and I cannot be with you anymore. Please understand that we love you more than anything else. Please be strong. Find a new place. A safe place where you can live in peace and happiness. And if possible, forget about us, and start over from scratch. You are a very special girl. With your heart of pure light, you can help bring hope to those who have none. __And who knows, m__aybe there's a chance you've inherit my fighting spirit. Hah, a Princess of Heart skilled with a sword; wouldn't that be something? __If anyone can help stop Xehanort's ambitions, you can. __I wish I could've been able to see the strong and beautiful young woman I know you'll become. I wish I could've been able to give my sword to your knight in shining armor. But it looks like my time is up._

_Farewell...My Little Princess..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really like how this one turned out. I hope you all liked this little tribute as well, especially you Kris. I hope my portrayal of Kaname was accurate. As stated above, it's up to Kris whether or not she wants to consider this canon to her stories. This is just how _I_ pictured it. If she wants to make her own version of this, I won't be offended.**

**As for my OC, Sasuke. Some of you may be wondering what happened to him. Well, I'll leave that to your imagination. Do I expect Kris to use Sasuke in Final Stand? Not really. I mean, if she did, that'd be great. But considering how close to the end Final Stand is, I doubt she has any room for him at this point. So, I'm not holding my breath. In all honesty though, it doesn't really matter to me. Kris can just have another character merely mention him and I'd be satisfied. The main reason I put Sasuke in at all was because I thought Kaname deserved to have an apprentice, as well as someone he can call a close friend he can trust.**

**Please Review, especially you Kris. And if you like this and consider it canon, please direct your other readers to this in your next chapter.**


End file.
